Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {2} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {-1} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4}+{1} \\ {2}+{-1} \\ {2}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{5} \\ {1} \\ {6}\end{array}\right]}$